fhzfandomcom-20200214-history
Unifex
A corporation based on the planet Nethus. The corporation runs shipyards and factories, producing mostly for the Dragon Union and high dollar corporations. Unifex also controls its own sizeable military and colonizes worlds in the Unknown Regions. The Fighters Unifex builds six types of fighters. The Recleuse, the H-Wing, the Black Jack, the Double Edge, the Wasp and the Mustang. The Recleuse was known for its stealth, the H-Wing for its mass drivers, the Black Jack for its large weapons pod, the Double Edge for its AAMTIS, the Wasp for its speed and the Mustang for its size and turrets. H-Wing Basically a cockpit connected to two large mass driver pods by strong reinforced durasteel beams. The cockpit is wide and the whole apparatus is a flat ovular discus shape. The only weapons are the mass drivers encased in large boxes where all of the extra space is filled with ammunition and a small vacuum cooling system to prevent heat from igniting the mass driver rounds. The cockpit is situated directly between the two mass drivers making visibility a problem. The craft is known for its slow sluggish flying and low visibility and commanders generally keep them behind the front lines, away from the dogfights. Black Jack An awkward looking two podded fighter, fit with heavy weaponry. One pod contained the cockpit and integral systems. The other pod was the weapons pod, packed full of ordnance. It contained three heavy lasers, three heavy ion cannons and two missile tubes, generally fit for proton torpedoes. Both pods contained thrusters and shield generators. This fighter is not widely used, as it is extrmemly expensive but it instills fear in all who oppose it. This fighter contains the power to outmatch several other fighters in its same class. Recleuse Known to many as "The Stealth Fighter" the Recleuse is a wide fighter that appears to be based on the N-1 design. It is much wider and flatter than the N-1 but still contains the same basic shape. The engine pods have been replaced by dual heavy laser cannons and the engines are instead found behind the cockpit. The front of the fighter contains four missile tubes, generally fitted for concussion missiles, all of which can target seperately. The fighter is covered in tiny cameras and viewscreens that can give it the illusion of being invisible. This fighter is the most expensive fighter known to be available on any market. It is also considered to be one of the two most formidable craft in the galaxy, next to the Incom Krayyt Dragon. Double Edge A very large two pronged craft, it almsot looks like a hydrofoil. Each prong has two heavy lasers in the end. One each side of the cockpit are pop-up mini-missile pods. The craft was designed around a brand new technology, All Aspect Missiles with a Tractor Inertial System (AAMTIS). This means that at the base of each prong there are trap doors that release modified concussion missiles. Tractor beams trap these missiles in between the prongs, making the missiles undetectable and allowing them to reach maximum boost. The pilot can lock on to any enemy, even behind him. Then the pilot fires, the tractor beam then drops the missile below the craft, directs it towards the target, and releases. The built up boost allows the missile to accelerate very quickly. The craft also has three engines for propulsion. Wasp The first high speed interceptor invented by Unifex. It consists of three pods, the cockpit and two missile tube/ engine pods connected by angled beams. The cockpit has two lasers mounted directly next to the pilot's seating. The tiny craft is extremely fast, outpacing the A-Wing by a great deal. Mustang A thin but also massive craft. The craft looks like a rectangle with a triangle attached at the end from above, but it is curved to be aerodynamic. It has dual laser turrets emerging from the sides of the craft, as well as one large mass driver turret placed next to the cockpit, which occupies less than half the craft, located on the left side. The ship also has two concussion missile tubes in the front and three engines in the back. Category:Organizations